Final Desination 3 Alternate Takes
by CreddieDude2015
Summary: These are some scenes from the movie that i changed up a little.I just made a couple of changes, you'll find it out
1. School Scene

This one is where Kevin is Wendy's boyfriend and Julie is the one that died on the coaster. The one I am writing is the school scene, I'll probably write more later. Enjoy and comment nicely. I do not own anything about Final Destination 3.

As Wendy walks down the stairs to her locker. She looks out the window with a depressed look on her face. When she makes it to her locker she opens it. She pulls all of her books out of her locker, she pauses, she sees a picture of her sister, Julie, and herself hugging. She snatches the picture down. She turns and sees a memorabilia of the kids that died on the roller coaster. But she only spots two pictures one of them is Jason, her sister's boyfriend, and Julie. She can feel the tears coming down her cheeks. She look down and sees one of the candles blow out without any of her breath being blown on it. "That's weird", she thought. She goes to the trash can and throws all of her books and the picture of her and her sister away.

Kevin, her boyfriend, comes to her sight in the hallway. Wendy walks away. "Wendy! Babe, hey Wen, he exclaimed! As Wendy walks out the front doors of McKinley High School, Kevin runs behind her." Wendy! Babe, where you going, he asked? "I'm going home", she said."So you're not going to graduation ", asked Kevin? "No", Wendy answered. He grabs Wendy by the arm."Baby, look you're not the only one in a fucked up place. God, I thought it'd be good for you to be somewhere where other people feel the same way", said Kevin." Where, at graduation? No thanks, I think we've had enough funerals", said Wendy sadly.

She walks away, but Kevin stops her." Then do it for your sister and J", he said." Do what? I mean if you die then there's nothing then they're just dead and they don't know. But if they are up in heaven with Lincoln and Gandhi, you actually think that they care about our high school graduation? No, I am alive and I don't care. Right when I get out of that parking lot, I'm getting out of McKinley. Without Jules, what's here for me", she asked herself."I'm here, I'm your boyfriend and I'm supposed to be the one to take care of you", Kevin said.

Wendy puts a hand on one of his cheeks and rubs it. Kevin smiles, and she smiles back. " I know you will. You're all I have left. When I get out of here, I think that you should come and stay with me for a while", she said happily. She kisses him on his lips and walks away. As she gets closer to the parking lot, she sees most of her classmates at the picnic tables. She hears Ashley calling for her and her best friend Ashlyn behind her. They get up from her table and they walk towards her covering their heads with their tablets. "Wen? Um, were ready for graduation tonight . We're gonna go to the tanning salon after this, and we are so cool if you wanna come with. Kevin can come to if he wants to. We're sorry about what happened to your sister. We can talk if you want. Here's my cell. I already have your number.

She hands her a piece of paper with her number on it. As they walk back to their table, Wendy crumbles up the small sheet of paper. She continues walking with tears nearly falling down her eyes. As soon as Wendy makes it to her car, Kevin is behind her."You're not alone", he yells. "Okay, I appreciate everyone trying to help."Ok, I really do", she said." No, its happened before. I went online looking for an explanation about….", he says. Wendy closes the door on him. He knocks on her window."Babe, can you just listen, please", Kevin asks.

She rolls down her window to listen to her boyfriend."Alright, I went online looking for an explanation about what happened and found out about a high school French class from New York. Six years ago, they went on a trip to Paris, but when they were boarding a kid had a vision, just like you did, that the plane was gonna explode. He started to freak out and seven people got off the plane. Just like us. On take off, Flight 180 blew up. Over the next several months, everyone who got off he plane started dying in weird accidents. They all died the order they would've if they had stayed on the plane. Unless someone intervenes, and it skips them", Kevin explained.

"Just meet me at my house, Kevin", said Wendy. She drives away. Kevin tries to stop her, but fails."Wait, babe! Wendy! Wen! HEY!, he screamed. As Wendy leaves, Kevin is left in the rain breathing heavily.

I hope that my story was good. Later I will probably write the police station scene, or some death scenes. Comment nicely, please.


	2. Police Station Scene

This is chapter 2 of my stories. Enjoy and comment nicely, please

As the two policemen escorted Wendy out of the police station, Kevin is waiting outside for her. As they leave the station, the cops are staring at them mysteriously at them. Kevin looks back at them.

"I didn't say anything, but I think that they were trying to scare us into saying something. But they had nothing to keep me there", Kevin stated. "What did you tell them", he asked?

"Everything", Wendy answered.

"I didn't do anything. I told them about the pictures in the camera, Flight 180, Frankie, Lewis, and why we went to see Ian and Erin and…..", she sighed.

Kevin grabs his girlfriend's arm gently.

"What, did they believe you", he asked?

"Are you kidding, no, they looked at me like I was crazy", answered Wendy.

Kevin looks at his cell phone to see what time it is.

"10 hours they had us in there", he informed.

For all we know, whoever was sitting behind Ian and Erin is already dead. And we're next, now", Wendy stated.

She started thinking.

"Ian almost died first, but we intervened. So it skipped Ian. That's how we get control back. If someone saves the life that was supposed to be next is skipped", Wendy explained.

"Alright, well going by the way we sat on the roller coaster. I'm next... and then you", said Kevin.

Wendy grabs Kevin's hand.

"We can beat this, okay. We're so close, we can't give up", Wendy said fearfully.

Kevin turns and sees his dad waiting for him.

"My dad's here, he's gonna give me a ride back", he informed.

Wendy sighs.

"You sure that you don't want us to stick together", she asked?

"Okay baby, just take a couple of hours. Go back, and look at the pictures, see if you can find anymore clues. I'll ask everyone I see if they know if anyone else got off the ride, okay", answered Kevin.

Kevin starts to his dad's car. But Wendy grabs him and kisses him forcefully on his lips. He kisses her back. They can feel their tongues in each other's mouths. Kevin puts his hands on her waist. Wendy lays a hand on his chest and on the back of his head. 10 seconds later, they break the kiss for air, but they are still face to face.

"I love you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you", promised Kevin.

"I love you, too", said Wendy.

"Bye, call me on my cell", he said.

He gave her one last kiss before he left. As Kevin walks to his dad's car, Wendy walks to her's.

As she walks to her car, someone is behind her in a van.

Without her knowing it, its…. Ian McKinley.


End file.
